


'Untitled' (or Draw Me Like One of Your Bradford Girls)

by erstwhiled



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, art school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erstwhiled/pseuds/erstwhiled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam needs some extra-credit for a class he really shouldn't have taken. There, he meets Zayn, and Liam ends up getting a whole lot more than just extra-credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Untitled' (or Draw Me Like One of Your Bradford Girls)

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer about not owning anything or anyone and how this is a work of fiction and like if you show this to anyone directly involved with these people you are a dick :)

“Naked. As in, no clothes, naked?” Liam could tell from the blank look on his art professor’s face that she was being completely serious.

“Generally, ‘nude’ is used more often in art.” Professor Givens waved a hand nonchalantly, the many bangles on her wrist tinkling together as they slid down her forearm. “But yes, you would be naked.”

Liam’s brow furrowed and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it until he winced. “I’d be naked – nude – in a room full of people?” He was starting to feel sick even at the idea of it.

In keeping with her rather dry attitude, the woman in front of him simply arched an eyebrow at him and said, “No Mr. Payne, you’d be standing nude in an empty room. That’s the type of extra-credit work I assign students who hand in somewhat abysmal pieces for grading.” Her eyes dropped pointedly to the poster tube in Liam’s hand and he flushed. 

That was the whole reason he was here, after class, begging for some kind of extra-credit so he could improve his grade in a class he shouldn’t even be taking. He can’t draw, he’s not an artist. He’s a singer. Liam knows now that he should have dropped the class earlier, taken up something more his style. Maybe that song writing class his roommate, Harry Styles, said was good and easy. But according to Harry, art was easy too because ‘you could give them a crayon outline of your cock, covered in glitter, and you’d still get full marks’. Liam thought maybe he hated Harry a little right now.

“That was sarcasm,” Liam said and she smiled at him, quick, sharp, and completely sarcastic in and of itself.

“It’s this or nothing, Mr. Payne, that’s all I can give you.” She looked at him expectantly now, and Liam crumbled; he needed this grade. She continued on when he nodded hesitantly. “Good. I’ll see you here at ten to five. And don’t worry, it’s an advanced drawing class, you’ve got nothing they haven’t seen before or got themselves.”

Liam blanched and nodded again before leaving the classroom in search of a strong cup of tea. And maybe Harry Styles, so he could at least tell him he was considering punching him in the face.

*** 

When Liam arrived back at the classroom, he was pushing 4:55. He smiled apologetically and tried to ignore the two women already seated, waiting for class to begin. Professor Givens just looked at him over the top of her glasses and pointed him in the direction of a screen set up in the back corner of the room. 

Once behind it, Liam sank into a crouch. Hanging his head low, he sucked in a few deep breaths to try and ease the rolling in his stomach. He was a performer, he could stand up in front of hundreds and sing his heart out not feeling a fraction of the nerves he had at this moment. 

“Probably because you do that with all your clothes on, Liam,” he whispered to himself, the heels of his palms pressed to his eyes. Beyond the screen, he could hear students arriving, setting up, and waiting for him to stand completely starkers in front of them. After one last steadying breath, Liam pushed himself up from the ground and began to undress. His shoes and socks came off; his jumper and long-sleeve were folded and set on a stool that had been provided. Shaky fingers slipped on the button of his jeans, scrabbling uselessly at the fastening for a few seconds until they decided to work again. Liam stepped out of his jeans and placed them, folded, on top of his other clothes. He couldn’t bring himself to take off his briefs just yet. Instead, he grabbed the robe that had been hanging off one corner of the screen and slipped it on. 

A few minutes went by before the professor called him over. Liam almost went out without taking off his underwear; he made if halfway out from behind the screen before he remembered. Ducking back behind it, he quickly shucked them off and stuffed them in the pocket of his jeans. He balled his hands into fists, nails biting into his palms to stop them from shaking as he made his way into the middle of the circle of art students. The class was pretty evenly divided into men and women, most a few years older than Liam. 

Professor Givens moved around the outside of the circle to address him over top of the head of one of her students – a pretty girl with hair dyed a vivid red and several facial piercings. “Five ten minutes sessions. You will affect a different pose each one. You don’t have to be completely still but try not to move too drastically. Not too difficult?”

Liam shook his head minutely, fully aware of all the eyes on him. 

“Good, robe off then and we’ll begin. Start with a strong pose, something proud.” Givens gave a small nod of self-satisfaction and moved off to speak to a student on the other side of the circle.

A strong pose? Liam balked, there was no way he was feeling strong right now. Nonetheless, he undid the tie on his robe and slipped it off his shoulders, the material pooling at his feet in a puddle of black satin. Despite the coolness of the room and the goosebumps he could feel prickling up on his arms, Liam could feel the warmth of a blush colouring his face - the heat and flush travelling from his chest all the way to his ears. 

Liam adopted a classic superhero pose; he stood with his arms akimbo, shifting his feet until they were shoulder width apart. Nobody said anything; they just looked him up and down then went to work. By the end of the ten minutes, Liam’s shoulders were starting to feel tight and his nose itched, but he didn’t move until Professor Givens called time. 

“Thank you. Have a bit of a stretch, and then rotate about two people to your left.” He ended up facing a girl who blushed as pink as he did when their eyes met over the top of her easel. From then on, Liam resolved not to look directly at the students around him, instead focusing on the wall over their shoulders or the floor. 

By the time Liam was on the last pose, he’d turned nearly full circle and his embarrassment had receded to almost nothing, flaring up slightly only when he had to change his position. Givens had asked for poses that reflected emotion. Liam could easily bring them up on his face, but deciding how to position his limbs took a bit of thought. This time was no different.

She looked at him, the backs of her fingers pressed to her lips in thought, then down at a few of the easels. “I want something morose.” She extended a hand towards him and added as though in afterthought, “And a little pensive.” 

Liam nodded. He rested most of his weight on his left leg, letting his right leg bend slightly at the knee. He turned at the waist, as if about to walk off, and relaxed his shoulders, letting his fingers go slack and brush against his thighs. Lastly, Liam dropped his chin slightly.

About halfway through, Liam’s neck started to hurt. He turned his head to the other side to ease some of his discomfort, and on the way back to his original placement he caught the eye of the boy he was facing. Liam watched as the boy gave him a very considerable once over before smirking slightly and looking back at his sketch pad. Liam could feel his face starting to warm again and he took a deep breath to try and suppress it. Over the next 5 minutes, Liam couldn’t help himself; his eyes kept flicking back to the dark haired boy. Sometimes their eyes would meet and Liam would dart his back to the floor, but not before seeing the boy raise an eyebrow slightly or smirk again. Other times, Liam would watch him for a few seconds as he stared intently at his sketch pad or rub at his page, smudging lines with his fingers, bottom lip drawn into his mouth and pinned with his teeth. 

“Alright, that’s it for today, thank you.” Professor Givens’ voice startled him from where he’d been watching the boy again; he looked from side to side and found the small class packing away their things. He dipped down quickly to snatch up the robe. Liam was tying up the sash when someone spoke up.

“Uh, Leslie, if it’s alright, could I have another ten, fifteen minutes? If it’s okay with you, that is.” It was the boy, and the last part appeared to be directed at Liam. He looked at Liam, eyebrows raised in query. 

Liam didn’t know what to say, he just looked at the boy then at Professor Givens, who apparently took that as Liam acceding to the request as she just shrugged and moved towards the door, bag in hand. “Just remember to turn off the lights and lock the door from the inside when you’re done. Oh, and Mr. Payne? Come by my office tomorrow afternoon; we’ll talk.”

They were alone and Liam was standing in the middle of an almost empty circle of easels and stools, rubbing at his elbow. The boy looked at him over the top of his easel.

“You alright?”

Liam gave a self-conscious chuckle and pushed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, it’s just a bit weird, it being only us.”

The boy snorted softly and grinned. “It’s gonna get weirder in a second, I need you to take your robe off again.” He looked back at his sketch pad as Liam shrugged off his robe and dropped it to the ground.

“Do you want me standing like I was before?” Liam asked, already moving into position. 

“Yeah.” The boy scanned his eyes over Liam then picked up his charcoal. “You got a first name then, Mr. Payne?”

“Liam.”

“Liam.” Liam’s face pinked up a bit with how slowly the boy said his name, almost as though he was rolling each syllable across his tongue, feeling how they sounded in his mouth. 

“I'm Zayn. Could you tuck your chin down a bit? Thanks.”

“You look a bit younger than the other students, are you really good at drawing then?” Liam glanced back at Zayn, who grinned brightly.

“I'm pretty good, yeah.” He didn’t say anything for a minute or two, just worked at his sketch. He sat back and looked from his sketch to Liam. “You a theatre student? We get a lot of them doing modelling for us.”

Liam shook his head. “No, voice actually. I'm picking up some extra-credit.” He ran a hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed. “My roommate convinced me that art wouldn’t be too hard, so now I'm failing because I trusted him when I really shouldn’t have. Professor Givens suggested this to make up for it, but I'm probably about as good a model as I am an artist.”

Zayn rubbed at his cheek with the back of his hand and looked at Liam, his expression slightly incredulous. “You’re a fantastic model, you’re gorgeous.”

Turning his head quickly, Liam stared at Zayn wide-eyed. He could feel his blush coming back, heating right up to the tips of his ears. “I-I'm not…” he stuttered to a stop when Zayn got up from his stool and came around the front of his easel, still looking at Liam with an expression of disbelief.

“Have you seen you?” His eyes travelled down Liam’s body, then back up to his face. “Your muscles, and the way they shift when you move. Just looking at the curves of your shoulders and the lines of your throat - I could draw you for years and never get bored.” 

Liam’s jaw dropped a little, and he could feel his heart rate speed up as Zayn moved closer to him.

Zayn extended a hand toward him. “Could I? I just wanna move you around a bit.” Liam blinked and jerked his head in a short nod, gasping a little when Zayn’s hands went to his hips. He let Zayn shift him by turns, gentle presses slowly adjusting his position as his fingertips moved to brush at his shoulders, chin, and the inside of his elbow. Then Zayn rubbed a thumb over his hipbone, breathing out a laugh. “You’ve got smudges.”

Liam tried to remember how to breathe as he looked down at Zayn’s hand on his hip, thumb rubbing uselessly at the dark smears of charcoal there. “You’re not doing anything.” Liam said quietly, looking up at Zayn through his lashes. 

“I'm making it worse actually.” Zayn’s tongue came out to wet his lips. Liam had to close his eyes and bite his own lip, hoping the pain searing through his flesh would be enough to distract him from the stirring in his groin.

Zayn’s face was close enough now that Liam could feel every exhale ghosting across his cheek. “You should finish your sketch,” he whispered shakily.

The fingers of Zayn’s free hand skated up Liam’s arm, dragged across his collarbone and came to rest under his chin, tipping it up with two fingers. “I did, five minutes ago. I just wanted to touch you.” Zayn’s voice was soft, sure, and Liam opened his eyes.

“Oh.” The sound was lost somewhere halfway between a word and an exhale. Liam brought a hand up to wrap his fingers around Zayn’s wrist. He could feel Zayn’s pulse, steady but a little fast against his fingertips.

Zayn’s eyes dropped to his lips. “I want to kiss you, Liam.” 

Liam’s tongue came out to swipe across his lower lip and Zayn’s eyes tracked the movement. With the two fingers still crooked under Liam’s chin, he pulled Liam forward gently, meeting him halfway. Liam’s eyes drifted closed when Zayn’s lips pressed to his. He kissed Liam, once, softly and closed mouthed before parting his lips slightly to suck Liam’s bottom lip in between his own. The hand at Liam’s chin dropped, moving to curl around the back of Liam’s neck, fingers threading into the hair at the base of his scalp. Liam could feel his whole body growing warm, and the fingers still wrapped around Zayn’s wrist tightened their grip as Zayn’s tongue nudged gently at the seam of Liam’s lips. His lips parted and he fought the urge to arch his back as Zayn’s tongue slid along his. 

The hand at Liam’s hip pressed harder and Liam shifted into it, suddenly becoming aware that perhaps being the only naked one in this situation wasn’t such a good idea. He pulled back, breathing in deeply through his nose and resisting the desire to go back to kissing Zayn when he’d made a needy, lost sound at Liam’s disappearance. Liam pressed his forehead to Zayn’s and, with eyes still shut, whispered, “I should put my clothes back on.”

“You should come back to mine.” 

Liam groaned and gave Zayn a swift kiss before pulling back entirely. He pulled on his clothes quickly, taking off his long-sleeve and putting it back on a second time after he realised it was backwards. From behind the screen he could hear Zayn packing up his art supplies, then the sound of running water. He was about to move out from behind the screen when he stopped, suddenly hesitant. He knew nothing about Zayn, just like Zayn knew nothing about him. And he was what – going back to his flat to sleep with him? Liam didn’t do this sort of thing. He generally had no desire to have flings, preferring relationships, girlfriends, boyfriends.

All doubts he had, however, left him when Zayn’s head appeared around the edge of the screen, soon followed by the rest of him. “You ready?” Liam was about to reply when Zayn laughed and grabbed his hand. “C’mere, you’ve got charcoal on your face.” He lead Liam over to the bench in the corner, fingers curled around Liam’s as he pulled him along. 

Zayn pulled a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall and wet it under the tap. Liam tipped his head back slightly when Zayn swiped the wet towel across his jaw and under his chin, removing the marks he’d put on Liam earlier. Liam dried his face with the cuff of his sleeve.

“Good, you’re presentable now.” Zayn inspected Liam’s face for any more smudges, fingers of one hand roaming over his skin, and sliding into his hair as Zayn backed him up against the bench top. When the small of his back hit the edge, Liam’s hands went to Zayn’s waist, fingers curling into the fabric of his t-shirt. Zayn smiled and planted his free hand on the bench behind Liam. He leaned into Liam, bringing their hips flush and kissed him slow, learning every bit of Liam’s mouth with his tongue. Liam felt dizzy, sucking in short breaths when he could. His hands inched under the material of Zayn’s t-shirt and stroked themselves over his waist and ribcage. Zayn’s skin was warm and smooth, and  
Liam could feel the slight play of his muscles when Zayn moved. 

They stayed like that, kissing open-mouthed against the bench until Zayn pulled away to kiss down the column of Liam’s throat then back up to suck a red mark into the skin below his jaw before finally stepping back. 

“Back to mine then?” Zayn breathed, adjusting his trousers, a small smirk forming on his face when Liam did the same.

Liam smiled softly. “Yeah, ‘kay.” He could feel his face warming again. He ducked his head but Zayn just cupped his cheek for a moment then dropped his arm to take Liam’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

***

They have to take a service elevator to get to Zayn’s flat. “It’s nice,” Liam said, mostly out of courtesy, when they stepped through the front door. The flat was small, one room containing everything, plus a bathroom. Zayn left the lights off and walked further into the room. The last remnants of sunlight coming through the massive floor to ceiling window that took up over half of one wall were adequate enough to see by.

“It’s shit,” Zayn snorted, kicking off his boots, and Liam followed suit, tucking his shoes against the wall beside the front door. “It’s fucking freezing in winter and my hot water only lasts for 20 minutes, but it’s the window that I got it for.”

“It’s huge. Do you get good light through it?”

Zayn looked at the window, a soft smile playing across his lips. “Incredible light. In the summer it streams through and makes everything warm. It’s good if I want to do something happy. And in the winter it makes everything sort of muted, I do nice quiet pieces then.” Liam was kind of awestruck by the reverence in Zayn’s tone. He reached out and brushed his fingers across the back of Zayn’s hand. Zayn turned his head to look at him and tangled their fingers together. “Now, if I was going to sketch you.”

“Again?” Liam smiled playfully and let Zayn pull him towards the window.

“Mmhmm,” Zayn hummed and turned Liam gently with hands at his shoulders. “Again. I’d stand you here, right in the middle of summer. The light would shine off your hair, form shadows in the curve of your jaw and the dip in your collarbone.” Zayn brushed his fingers down Liam’s throat, slipping into the collar of his jumper, then tugging at it.

Liam’s hands went to the hem of his jumper, “Off?” He pulled it over his head and dropped it to the ground when Zayn nodded, his eyes fixed to the birthmark on Liam’s throat. 

“This too?” Liam asked, already pulling up his long-sleeve only to be stopped by Zayn’s hands over his and a soft no.

“And after we were done,” Zayn’s voice was low and his eyes were trailing up Liam’s throat to his lips. He started walking Liam backwards until he was pressed against the window. Zayn kissed him until his head tipped back against the glass, and then sank to his knees. “I’d suck you off, right here, against the window.”

Liam stilled when Zayn’s hands went to the fastenings on his jeans, popping the button and dragging the zip down carefully over Liam’s steadily hardening bulge. Zayn tugged Liam’s jeans down his thighs and let them pool at his ankles. He tapped at Liam’s knees and Liam shuffled his feet, spreading his legs a little more so Zayn could bring himself closer. Liam’s head was still tipped back, his eyes closed, and he could feel Zayn drawing delicate patterns over his thighs, fingertips occasionally sliding up into the legs of his boxer-briefs. 

“Do you want me to suck you off, Liam?” Zayn queried, his voice husky, and Liam could feel the warmth of his breath through the fabric of his underwear.

Liam sucked in a breath then whispered, “Please,” before whimpering as Zayn mouthed at his cock through his briefs. 

Zayn’s fingers edged into the band of Liam’s underwear briefly then pulled them down to collect with Liam’s jeans at his ankles. Liam let out a soft groan when Zayn’s hand wrapped loosely around the base of his cock, moving in short strokes as Zayn’s mouth went to the head, sucking and licking lightly. 

He was fully hard now, the skilled work of Zayn’s tongue and hands quickly paying off. Liam’s sad whine at the disappearance of Zayn’s mouth dissolved into one of pleasure when Zayn thumbed over the tip, collecting saliva and pre-come and smoothing it down the shaft. 

Zayn’s free hand slid up Liam’s stomach, collecting the hem of his shirt as he went, bunching it up around Liam’s ribs. Liam pushed a hand into the hair at the top of Zayn’s head. Trying to keep the fingers twisting in it gentle, his other hand was clawing uselessly at the window pane as Zayn’s tongue licked up his cock. Zayn flicked the tip of his tongue quickly over the sensitive spot on the underside of the crown to press into the slit, making Liam moan obscenely and arch his back. 

Liam drew in ragged breaths, hips stuttering and his toes curling against the floorboards. He heard Zayn hum appreciatively and he tipped his head forward, opening his eyes. Groaning when Zayn looked up at him, his lips slipping down the shaft and his tongue swirling over the head. There was a careful, gentle scrape of teeth and Liam’s thighs shook. He gasped when Zayn’s hand dropped from his cock to his balls, rolling them slowly in his palm. 

The hand in Zayn’s hair tightened then relaxed every time Zayn murmured pleasantly or made aborted little moans as he sucked and licked at Liam. Shivers ran down Liam’s spine and he gasped as it all began to become too much. He tugged a little harder at Zayn’s hair, hoping that would serve as some sort of warning, but it only made Zayn groan and slip a finger back behind Liam’s balls.

“Zayn…ahh,” he choked out, “Zayn, ‘m going to...nghh…come.” Zayn only hummed and flicked his tongue against the underside of Liam’s cock again. Liam tried to control the movements of his hips, and had to stop himself from tugging Zayn’s face closer when he came, crying out and slumping against the window.

Zayn swallowed, sucking at him for a few moments longer before pulling off of him and licking at his lips slightly. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, cleaning up the spit and come that had collected at the corners of his mouth, then rocked back to sit on his heels. 

Releasing Liam’s shirt, Zayn slid his hand down to Liam’s hip to keep him steady against the window as Liam stood, panting, trying to calm down. Zayn turned his face inwards as Liam’s grip loosened and dropped from his hair to cup his cheek, thumb stroking lazily over Zayn’s cheekbone. Zayn pressed a soft kiss to the thin skin over Liam’s thundering pulse, smiled slowly, and then pushed himself to his feet.

Hands went to the hem of Liam’s long-sleeve, dragging it up and over his head when Liam raised his arm. Zayn kissed him again, long and slow, pinning Liam back against the window with the shirt caught at his elbows. Liam moaned when Zayn licked into his mouth, catching the faint taste of himself as Zayn’s tongue slid over his. 

When Zayn released Liam, he stepped back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Liam sighed contently and dropped his arms, letting his shirt fall to the floor. He looked down at himself, frowned slightly, and then looked up at Zayn. “How come I'm the one who’s always naked?”

Zayn looked him up and down, his eyes lingering on Liam’s crotch, and he grinned wickedly, “I'm just lucky I guess.”

Liam felt the heat rise in his face and wondered how that reaction was still possible given the fact he’d just had his cock in Zayn’s mouth. His eyes dropped to the very obvious bulge in Zayn’s jeans. “So I'm thinking I should return the favour then?” He chewed on his lower lip and stepped out of his jeans that were caught around his ankles, toeing off his socks as he moved towards Zayn.

But Zayn just stepped back, “You could. Or, we could go to bed.” And apparently just in case Liam misunderstood him, Zayn raised his eyebrows in a way that said sleeping wasn’t something they were going to be doing a lot of.

Liam looked around Zayn to the bed behind him. It was just a mattress on the floor with most of the appropriate bedding. “You don’t have a bed frame.”

A small chuckle from Zayn told Liam that he had just said something amusing. “Is this you commenting on the fact you won’t have anything to hold onto when I fuck you, or that I have gone for the whole ‘starving artist’ vibe?”

“Um,” Liam blinked at him. Images of Zayn screwing him into the mattress flashed through his mind, derailing his train of thought. He shook his head to clear it. “Uh, the ‘starving artist’ thing really. Besides, I can just hold onto you.” Liam took a small amount of satisfaction watching Zayn’s Adam’s apple bob when he said that. 

“Well you know what they say; dress how you want to feel or whatever.” Zayn shrugged a shoulder. His voice was slightly lower now, eyes travelling down Liam’s body once more, his fingers inching out into the air like they wanted to touch him. 

Liam stepped toward him again and this time Zayn didn’t move back. “So you feel like a starving artist now, or you want to end up feeling like one?” He reached out, toying with the collar on Zayn’s leather jacket before sliding his hands inside and pushing it off his shoulders.

“Yes? Wait, I don’t…Honestly, I really just want you to start taking my clothes off.” He pushed his hips forward when Liam ran his fingers down Zayn’s chest and dipped them into the waist of his jeans. Zayn surged forward to kiss him, hands flitting from Liam’s shoulders to his face. They moved once again, this time to his own t-shirt when Liam started to pull at Zayn’s belt.

They separated quickly so Zayn could tug his shirt over his head before fusing their lips back together. Liam finally managed to get Zayn’s belt undone and began working on his button. Zayn hissed when Liam’s knuckles grazed over his cock. Liam pulled away to push Zayn’s jeans down, taking his boxers at the same time. After stepping out of his clothes and onto his bed, Zayn sank down, lying back and propping himself up on his elbows. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it as he gazed at Liam. When Liam moved towards the bed, Zayn released his lip to grin at Liam, his head tipped to the side and resting on his shoulder as he took in the way Liam dropped to his knees just on the edge of the mattress.

Liam crawled up Zayn’s body, the brushing of their skin sending shivers along his spine. He sat himself atop Zayn’s thighs and reached out to steady himself with one hand on Zayn’s shoulder, while the other went to smooth over one of Zayn’s cheeks. “You’re quite beautiful too, you know?” Zayn looked away, giving a small, cynical sounding laugh that made Liam frown. He ran the pad of his thumb across Zayn’s lower lip until he looked back up at Liam. “I'm serious. If I possessed any skill at drawing whatsoever, I’d want to draw you.”

Zayn didn’t respond, instead, he dropped his arms. The sudden shift made Liam topple forwards until he caught himself with his hands on either side of Zayn’s head. A hand wrapped around the back of Liam’s neck and Zayn pulled him down into a kiss as he arched his hips up into Liam’s. The feeling of Zayn kissing him as he rutted up against Liam was overwhelming, and he could feel his heart speed up in his chest, hear the blood rushing in his ears. He ground his hips back down into Zayn’s, both of them gasping at the contact. Liam felt Zayn shift his legs under him, and suddenly Liam was being rolled, the whole room flipping upside down as Zayn turned them. 

Zayn slowed their kissing by mouthing his way across Liam’s jaw, before sucking Liam’s earlobe into his mouth causing Liam’s hips to buck up. Liam groaned as Zayn tugged on the lobe gently with his teeth before Zayn pulled away to sit up on his knees.

“Just need to grab a few things. I would have done it earlier but I got distracted by this,” he ran his hand teasingly up Liam’s cock. “Don’t move.”

Liam watched him walk into the bathroom, appreciating the way the muscles moved in Zayn’s back and across his shoulder blades. Zayn reappeared quickly, clutching a few things in his hands.

“Now see, a part of me was hoping you’d be wanking yourself off when I came back.” Zayn tossed the small box he’d been holding onto Liam’s chest as he settled between Liam’s spread thighs once more. 

Liam grinned up at him, “You told me not to move, and besides, I’d much rather you do it for me.” He picked up the box sitting on his chest. It was condoms and the box was mostly full. “Hmm, ambitious or prepared?”

“Cheeky,” Zayn plucked the box from Liam’s hand and pulled a foil packet out, dropping the box onto the ground beside the mattress. “Won’t be a second.”

Liam surged up when Zayn started ripping open the foil. “No, let me,” he said, taking the packet from Zayn and ripping it open. Liam rolled the condom onto Zayn’s cock deliberately slowly, squeezing gently every centimetre or two. 

Zayn groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. “Yeah.” His voice was low and his breath hitched slightly in his chest. Zayn kissed Liam when he was done; holding his face between his hands and prying Liam’s lips open with his tongue, meeting little resistance. 

Liam tipped them both back, and Zayn shifted to kiss down Liam’s chest. He dotted open mouthed kisses down Liam’s sternum, deviating from his path to tease at a nipple with his lips and teeth. Liam groaned and carded a hand though Zayn’s hair again, keeping it threaded in the strands as Zayn continued to kiss down his body. He cried out when Zayn began to suck a bruise onto the skin just below his navel. The sound of a cap being popped open brought him back and he looked down the line of his body at Zayn, who was sat kneeling, bent over Liam’s lower half and spreading a generous amount of lube over his long fingers. 

The expression on Zayn’s face was slightly questioning as he looked up at Liam through his lashes, biting down on the corner of his bottom lip. Liam nodded and dropped his knees, letting them fall to the side and spread his legs wider. He gasped when Zayn pulled his cock into his mouth once more, sucking as he slid a slick finger slowly inside. Liam moaned and fisted a hand into the covers beneath him as Zayn stretched him, his nerve endings buzzing pleasantly at the feeling. 

Slowly, Zayn added fingers, waiting between each until Liam was relaxed, his head tipped back against the pillow, licking his lips and nodding for more. A few breathy whimpers and, with some effort, Liam was untangling his fingers from the sheets, rolling his head up from the pillow to find Zayn watching him with hooded eyes. Liam lifted a hand to Zayn’s cheek, pulling him off. Zayn sat up, fingers still buried in Liam, moving gently. He was breathing heavily, biting his lip hard like it was the only thing stopping him from making noise.

“Now,” Liam breathed and edged his fingers towards the lube, sitting just out of reach. 

Zayn grabbed it and fumbled with slippery fingers at the cap before getting it open and squeezing some into his palm. He slicked himself and crawled up over Liam, kissing him hotly as he lined himself up. Liam groaned into Zayn’s mouth when Zayn pressed in and bottomed out in one smooth motion. Liam felt full and the pleasant ache of being stretched even more made his toes curl into the sheets. 

Zayn was braced on his elbows above Liam, neck bent as they kissed while he thrust into him. Liam’s groans died off in his throat as he bucked his hips up to meet Zayn’s, crying out suddenly as Zayn hit his prostate. Liam wrapped one leg around Zayn’s calf and hitched the other up on his hip, anchoring himself to the other boy. The action caused Zayn’s thrusts to deepen and Liam made a high keening sound as pleasure shot through his body, making him shake. 

They weren’t kissing anymore so much as breathing each other’s air, lips pressing occasionally as their hips snapped together. The air was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and the slap of sweat-slick skin. 

“Ahh, oh god, mmnnn,” Liam muttered against Zayn’s lips, lifting his arms to dig his fingers into Zayn’s shoulder blades. 

Zayn dropped his head, mouthing at Liam’s throat. “Fuck. You’re…fuck. Liam. God.” He sped up his thrusts and Liam ran his hand down Zayn’s back to grip his arse, pulling their bodies closer.

His erection was trapped between them, rubbing against Zayn’s abdomen on every thrust. The pressure wasn’t quite enough and he said breathlessly, “I need…I need you to…ahh, god. Touch me.”

Weighting himself on just one arm, Zayn pulled the other back and slid a hand between their bodies. It was still a bit slick and moved easily over Liam’s cock, stroking up every time he thrust in. Liam bit down on his lip, muffling his cry, as the sensations of Zayn in him and around him started to become too much.

“Zayn.” Liam sucked in a breath, his skin felt too tight and he could feel the build up of his orgasm starting low in his belly.

“C’mon Liam, I'm close.” Zayn’s hips stuttered, his rhythm going a little off as he breathed the words into Liam’s ear. “I want you…nngh…to come for me, I…ahh…need you to.”

The sound of Zayn pleading for him to come made him let go. Liam threw his head back, his eyes rolling as he arched his spine and came. His long cry tore through the air and he clenched around Zayn, forcing his hips to falter and the hand on Liam’s cock to tighten as Zayn continued to draw his orgasm out of him. 

Zayn thrust gracelessly a few more times, mumbling both curses and endearments into Liam’s ear before his whole body locked up and he came, groaning low in his throat. One last push of hips into Liam’s and Zayn pulled out, collapsing boneless, over Liam, breathing harshly into the crook of his shoulder. 

They lay like that, coming down from their mutual highs. The weight of Zayn on top of him was comforting in a way, and Liam ran his fingertips lightly up and down Zayn’s ribs. Zayn nosed at the skin of Liam’s shoulder, kissed it softly and made to push himself off of Liam. 

Liam tightened his hands over Zayn’s ribs, stopping him from getting up “Stay,” he whispered. 

Zayn blinked down at him, a fond smile starting up at the corners of his mouth. He settled back down, snuffling into Liam’s shoulder once more. Liam smiled sleepily and pressed a kiss into his hair. 

Closing his eyes, Liam was content to drift off; covered in his own mess and the beautiful boy he’d just met.

_Fin._


End file.
